


你的使用法 13

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi





	你的使用法 13

　　虽然反应慢，但也不是一团死物体，被湿热的口腔黏膜裹住摩擦的感觉总归是能体会到的。

　　段宜恩舌苔顶着那一抹硕大狠狠舔了一口，然后一点点往根部含，又整个拢紧拖拽出来，用自己柔软的唇瓣反复摩擦微硬的茎身，亲吻根根胀起的脉络。

　　林在范被他口得飘飘欲仙，十分受不了他吃几口且抬眼迷离看自己的模样。明明是对方帮自己口，可肉嘟的唇像是被人在口中疯狂进出粗暴对待了一般，微微肿起一点弧度，显得越发柔软香甜。

　　“好了好了。”他摩挲着人的下颚，想让他停下来，但身下粉红的唇根本不听他劝说，艳丽水润的继续紧紧吸住，分泌出大量的唾液温暖他，舔进马眼，激烈撕扯他脆弱的敏感。

　　他觉得自己再不阻止他，好不容易硬起来的这一次，很快就要泄在人湿热的口腔里。

　　段宜恩不知道他快要到了，只是分外欣赏他被自己过好的口技折磨得难以自持的模样。所以被推开的时候，他还有些不情愿，挣扎着抵抗这不明所以的外力，在人前端又吮上一口。

　　“啊——Damn！”林在范低骂一句，蛮横的堵住自己阴茎头上的小孔，胸口拼命的起伏着，面部表情发生了细微的扭曲，正不停地抖动，像是在忍耐什么。

　　段宜恩一下可开心了，凑到人面前，命令他：“坐上去。”他节节逼近，害得林在范只能被迫退到床头。

　　“想射了是不是？”

　　林在范避开他灼烈的视线，摇头不愿承认。段宜恩也不追着他坏他自尊，跨坐到他身上，手覆盖住他护着自己东西的手背，歪头亲到他侧脸，沙哑着嗓子诱惑，“那想上我吗？”

　　翘起来的硬物被不是来自自己的力量用力握了一下，林在范腿一蹬，压着人脑袋凶狠的啃咬，恨不得撕下他一块肉。

　　“嗯...在范...”段宜恩逮着空隙就开始娇嗲嗲的喊他，像是已经沉迷在欲望里软绵绵但是很魅惑的声音，一点没刚刚威胁他的那股狠劲，林在范更喜欢他了，搂着人身子抱得紧紧的。

　　“屁股抬高一点。”他扒下段宜恩的裤子，露出圆润的臀部，上面光滑的手感，让他忍不住多摸了几把，害得人只觉得痒，在他怀里笑得直抖。

　　但其实也很有感觉。

　　“在范，我好喜欢你呀...”

　　“是吗？”林在范表面笑吟吟的很平静，实际上已经激动得把人屁股都抓红了，白嫩嫩的两瓣上一边一个印着通红的指痕。

　　段宜恩呆愣愣的点头，牵着人的手往自己胸前带，要他捏自己的乳头。林在范拿回主动权后，哪里是这么乖顺的主，不仅不肯碰他前面，手指还直往人后面钻。

　　习惯了吞入粗大东西的小穴只随意挑弄两下便张开了嘴。林在范摸摸他还未被撑开的褶皱，顺溜的捅进去来回抚摸柔软的肠壁，感受他痉挛的绞紧，身体深处流出几滴水儿。

　　“就开始欲求不满了？”

　　“不是，你再摸我那里...”段宜恩上下跌宕着让手指在体内肆无忌惮的抽插，分泌出的大量肠液充当了良好的润滑剂，使得进出越发顺畅，水声也越来越响。他总感觉快要含不住了，穴口下意识的收缩，谁想到林在范这时突然又插进一根，两指并起弯曲，直接按在他敏感点上。

　　“啊——”段宜恩低叫着，身下还来不及被释放的性器在内裤里射得一塌糊涂。

　　“好色啊，这么容易就被指奸到高潮了。”林在范含住他一边的耳垂，暧昧的舔舐，手指仍旧留恋的在人潮湿的穴里进出。

　　段宜恩哼哼唧唧的在他耳边小声吸气，显然对方才的爽快有些意犹未尽，连现在细微的爱抚都特别享受，“好、好舒服啊...”

　　“那让你更舒服一点？”

　　“嗯——你快点！”段宜恩像是被这话蛊惑了，催促着更强烈的爱抚赶紧到来，洗刷他的身体。

　　林在范用完全硬起来的肉物，嵌进他股缝，来回挺腰摩擦他翕张的穴口，使里面淋漓的汁液因为情动而泛滥，任由其滴落在龟头和柱身，湿润他们将要交合的部位。

　　“啊，你别再动了，含不住...”每次龟头顶过穴口进来一点头部的时候，段宜恩都十分欣喜的想要夹住，然后狠狠往下坐，将这根东西全部吃下去。但林在范像是发现了他的意图，故意扣着他的腰往上抬，让插进去的分身又滑出去。

　　不给人痛快，坏到极点。这个烂人。

　　“别急，我有问题要问你。”林在范又开始抠他湿漉漉的穴口。段宜恩特别有感觉，搂着他狂蹭不止，腰腹痉挛抽搐，阴茎又硬了。

　　林在范被他泉眼一般湿滑的肉穴勾得心猿意马，当下脑子里划过要操进去的念头，身体已经先行一步，代替手指充满了整个湿腻的肠道。

　　“啊啊啊——好大啊...好烫...顶、顶到肚子了...”段宜恩难以承受似的扬起优美的颈项，其实爽得不行，眼角都落了泪。

　　林在范吻去他晶莹的泪滴，感受着肠肉有生命力一般的蠕动吸吮他的分身，长长吁了口气，心里一动在人脸上又舔又亲，像是对待一件宝物，爱不释手。

　　“让我找找看在哪里。”

　　段宜恩还在回味当下的饱涨感，没搞懂他在说什么，直到被突然袭击了敏感点，粗长的性器开始疯狂律动，把他颠得一上一下的找不到落脚点，全身毛孔都舒张开感受性爱剧烈的浪潮。

　　“唔...嗯啊...那里，你顶得我好舒服...啊...”他挺起腰又被林在范重重的压下去，整个人像是被订在了这根肉棒上，想逃也逃不开，只能被其疯狂的插弄。

　　况且他也不想逃。

　　“你别不是又想射了吧？”林在范骤然握住他的腰，也不顾穴肉激烈的颤抖，硬是将快要到顶的人拉下来，分身退出了他身体。

　　段宜恩夹一下没夹住，只能委屈的环住人的腰蹭他，“别、别出去...”

　　“待会儿就进来，”林在范手法不正经的摸他被他自己体液弄脏的下体，温存般的安抚亲他，“和我分享一下吧，你的感受，最喜欢哪个，是粗一点的，还是震动频率快一点的？”

　　段宜恩咬着唇，洁白的齿贝露在外面，颇像只被欺负了的小兔子，眼角也红了一圈，明明可怜得不行，还装凶，“你小心阳痿！”

　　林在范哪里在乎这个，“不是有你吗，”他展开一个笑容，坏心眼的开始催促他，“快说！不说不让你舒服！”

　　段宜恩屁股一缩，在他身上弹了一下，是林在范把手伸进他裤子里了。他颤抖着睫毛，眼睛一转不转的看他，声音抖动着听起来有些瑟缩，“你、你来我家看...”

　　林在范面上一喜，又想进到他身体里，“这么快就请我去你家，是想把小秘密都告诉我吗？”

　　“我、我没有...啊嗯...秘密...”段宜恩脸红了一度，呼吸也紧促了，原来是林在范在他说话时，又缓慢的将性器推进他身体里。

　　他含住一个小头，清晰的感觉到那根巨物将他一寸寸撑开，肉贴肉的感觉分外真实难耐，他急不可耐的迎上去，将这根硬物夹紧，又怕烫到似的，松开。

　　“怎么又害羞了？”林在范发现他放松了内里，不由往上狠狠操了两下，把人里面那泉温暖搅得炙热又紊乱。

　　段宜恩觉得自己就好像失禁了一样，管也管不住自己，前后的水都在汹涌的流，四肢爽得发麻，“你、你没戴套啊？”

　　林在范摇头，在他颈侧咬了一口，低声说：“我不是买来自己用的。”

　　“那你要给谁用？”

　　“嘘——待会儿你就知道了。”

TBC.

　　


End file.
